


55: “I want a pet.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [55]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Multi, Pet, Pet Owner, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Wannabe Pet Owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	55: “I want a pet.”

**55: “I want a pet.”**

* * *

Liam didn't bother warning Zayn as he dropped down onto one of his two boyfriends' laps. The bad boy didn't even blink at the added weight nor the fact that Liam was now covering up the soccer game.

"I want a pet." Liam stated.

Zayn didn't miss an beat, "We already have Niall, babe."

"Fuck you Zayn!" Niall yelled from the kitchen. He had left one a second to gather snacks and now he was being attacked.

"I'm serious Zayn. I want a pet. It doesn't have to be anything big like a pit or rottweiler but I do want a pet. Beside since we have a Niall that means we alreayd know what to expect from a pet."

"Fuck you both." Niall hissed. The Irish lad didn't even bother joining his boyfriends instead stomping upstairs with his snacks.

"How about later, we'll sit down and talk about it? Because right now we have a mad pint size upstairs probably calling Harry to complain on us."

"Let's go get him before Harry tells Louis. You know how he get about his 'baby'."


End file.
